


The Choices We Make

by movieholic



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movieholic/pseuds/movieholic
Summary: The choice we made to protect something bigger than ourselves is the right choice.
Kudos: 1





	The Choices We Make

Alexander Coburn had a choice.

Life.

Or death.

It wasn't meant to be literal, but in a sense, it was.

Coburn needed to clear his head.

He drove aimlessly; driving for miles and miles until he found himself on a stretch of highway in the middle nowhere. It was a long and paved road. Grass littered either side in sparse, dry patches, but the remainder of the ground was a golden brown. The tires of his military-issued vehicle kicked up dust, which clung to the sides and stuck to the windshield, obstructing his view. When he managed to activate the windshield wipers and smear the now muddy water all across his window, he slammed on the brakes and grunted.

There was a fork in the road.

There was also a sign, a tall piece of dinged and grimy, yellow metal, wavering in what appeared to be a slight wind.

Coburn opened the car door and stepped out. His fatigues did nothing to stop the sun from scorching his Irish pale skin, but the dark sunglasses he wore shielded his eyes, providing some semblance of comfort in the heat.

The sign had two arrows: Left. Right.

Such a simple object, yet it held all the meaning in the world for the young Marine.

It was his life at this moment.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Or right.

He hung his head, toeing the pebbles at his feet, watching as they scattered across, like leaves in the wind.

He knew he had two choices.

He knew he had one chance.

This was it.

This was the time to decide.

Left.

Right.

Coburn.

Casey.

With an odd feeling in his chest, Coburn pushed his glasses up his nose and glanced skyward.

The time was now.

He climbed into his truck, shifted to drive, but left his boot-clad foot resting heavily on the brake.

His phone rang.

"You in, marine?"

A deep sigh.

Left.

Right.

"I'm in," he finally replied.

"Right. Smart choice, kid." There was a chuckle. "Be back at base by 0600 tomorrow - Casey."

He nodded and hung up.

Foot off the brake.

Turn signal on.

The middle of nowhere on a lonely road.

Making a right turn.

* * *

**End.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
